The present invention relates to an information inputting apparatus, and more particularly to a tilting mechanism for the information inputting apparatus.
Conventionally, a tilting mechanism for an information inputting apparatus is constructed such that foot members are provided for rotation on a bottom face or the like of a rear portion of the information inputting apparatus and, when the information inputting apparatus is to be used, the foot members are rotated to be set up to raise the rear portion of the information inputting apparatus using the foot members as legs to tilt the information inputting apparatus.
Accordingly, in order to tilt the information inputting apparatus to a greater degree, the rear portion of the information inputting apparatus must be raised higher, and to this end, longer foot members must be used.
However, since foot members must be made longer, there is a problem that it is disadvantageous when it is intended to reduce the thickness or the size of the apparatus.
Further, since foot members become longer, the foot members are arranged in most cases on a bottom face of the apparatus, and there is a problem that the range of designing of the tilting mechanism and/or the information inputting apparatus is restricted.